What a Life
by Coldblooded-Assassin
Summary: Rachel Roth aka Raven Roth is a teen, now new to jump high school. she sees football jock Jason Todd aka Red X. Soon Jason notices the quite goth and forms a small crush. Rachel doesn't really have time for boys because of her adopted father.
1. Rough Day

_beep beep beep_

"ahhhh"

Rachel roth, a teen girl, shifted to the other side of her bed. it was 7 in the morning and a Monday. today was the start of jump high school, bad news was she is the new kid today. she is now sixteen and has black hair which matched perfectly with her blue-_ish_ and violet eyes. she has pale skin and is very shy. her only friend is a red head named kori anders who is already enrolled at the school, but her friends call her star like she dose and kori is the only person able to call her raven, he nick be honest she wasn't very excited to go to jump high even though her best friend was going there like she was now. I mean going to a new school for the first time with cocky jocks, the snotty cheer leaders, dark outcasts, nerdy dorks, popular pops, and the new pops, well as star told her anyway. she would probably be put in the label dark outcast, but you can't judge her by the way she looks.

"Rachel! you have to get up for school! you are not missing the first day! get up now!

with those words she rolled out of bed, grabbed her already set outfit that her dad told her to wear, and strolled to the bathroom. Daniel, Rachel's adoptive father, adopted her about a year ago. she was up for adoption multiple times and was sent back for the way she behaved with everyone and her tantrums when she got mad or sad. this was her seventh adoption and she didn't want to mess it up with Daniel, he may be a bad dad (thank god his record was clean and alright), by sometimes hitting her in her ass once, every week usually, but she pretty much couldn't afford losing him and going back to the orphanage. who in their right mind would adopt a goth like, 16-year-old, who has a bad record with all the past families? obviously no one.

Rachel showered and brushed her short black hair that was now to her shoulders, and put it up. she left a few stands of hair out to frame her face. walking out the bathroom she stopped in front of her full-length mirror scanning what her dad wanted her to wear.

it was a dress that had a small leather, heart topped piece for the top of the dress. it had straps and braless. separating the top to bottom of the dress was a jet black belt placed right below her breasts that hooked together in the front. for the bottom was silk leopard print that went a little above the knees, to her displeasure. it was a little see-through so there was a silk black skirt behind it.

"why does this man have to make me wear the most ridiculous things every day!" she said in pure frustration.

unknowing to her, Daniel was listening to what she was saying, leaning against the open door frame with his right hand above his head leaning down, a surprised look on his face from what he was hearing. "ridiculous? really?" he said causing a gasp from Rachel in surprise and/or embarrassment. "because I think you look absolutely _sexy_ in that dress. I bought it at Debs, it was almost 70 dollars... well 64. and it was a good 64 dollars at that!" he said as Rachel added lip gloss, black eye shadow, and mascara to match the dress. "do you know how much those heels were?" he asked. she looked down not even remembering to look at them. they were black lace wedges for the dress, only 3'' because they cant be higher than 4'' in the school.

"no, but they are beautiful." she smiled at the shoes. then she looked up and smiled at Daniel " thank you for them also." Daniel smiled back at her.

"you are very welcome beautiful, and the shoes were actually 82 dollars. I got those at Wall-Mart."

"okay, how are you getting all this money so fast and a 26-year-old shouldn't be hitting on a 16-year-old" Rachel said as polite as possible.

"first of all, Rachel. how I get my money is none of your concern." he raised his voice a little. "and I don't 'hit' on you Rachel, I compliment your beauty. there is a big difference. also I am 24 for the 100th time. i give you a home, food, and cloths. furthermore i am sorry for raising my voice." he stepped 2 feet to her and was standing right in front of her, his voice calming.

Rachel sighed " i am sorry too i know it was none of my concern."

"its fine" he held his arms up for a hug. she might as well hug him. Rachel opened her arms and leaned onto his chest.

"thank you" she sobbed "... for everything...adopting me and taking me away from there."

"Rachel" he said as he realized the time "clean your make-up and head downstairs, then school" Rachel replied with a nod and went to the bathroom.

Daniel headed down to finish his food.

* * *

with Rachel's make-up re-done she went down stairs. she smelt the food that made her mouth water. it was waffles with blueberries, OJ, and sausages. her favorite.

"wow Daniel that smells good"

"I don't know why your surprised. I always cooked like this"

" not like how I remember. sooo what's the occasion?" she asked

"what? there is no occasion." he went toward the table with her plate. she sat down and began to eat quickly. with her plate finished she set it inside the sink and washed it.

"oh! Daniel can I have 2 dollars for lunch? if you wouldn't mind?" she asked

he turned looking at her and smiled. "of course not." he pulled it out his jean pockets. he was also wearing a full red T shirt that showed his mucsles perfectly and had on black jeans and sneakers. he had brown hair with a little pinch of blonde with brown eyes. "here" he handed her the money.

"thanks" there was 2 loud honks outside. "that must be Kori, bye Daniel" she grabbed her bag, kissed Daniel on the cheek, and ran out the door. outside waiting was Kori in her new car that her boyfriend, Richard Grayson, bought her for her 16th birthday. robin, as they called him was adopted by a multi-millionaire, Bruce Wayne, also with his adoptive brother Jason Todd. se never stops talking about robin.

" hello friend raven!" she said in a happy tone "are you ready to leave to school?"

"yes, can we go now?"

"very well."

it took 10 minutes to get there. when they parked she couldn't belive what she seen...

* * *

**hey its melina. here was the first chap. do you think its in a rush because that's what I think right now. I know it not a good cliffhanger but I had to stop, its 11:54 at night and im tired. anyway I hope you liked it, I will fix the capital when the second chap comes out. I hoped you like it.**

**peace out, **

**melina**


	2. First Day

**Hey, its Melina. FYI I was going to give this story up, but I was encouraged by phoneixmoonwolf to continue, so for those who wanted me to continue thank her. BTW phoneixmoonwolf is working on a story called 'red ****ravens' ****you readers should read it! **

It took 10 minutes to get there. When they parked she couldn't believe what she seen...

The school was covered and crowded with teenagers, like ants on a fresh apple. The sight made a pit in her stomach. 'There has to be at least 1000 kids here...okay 1000 is wrong...1500...that sounds about right. Just breathe.' Rachel thought. Rachel and Kori stepped out the car and out the lot. What felt like eternity to Rachel, they made it to the school sidewalk. 6 teens where waiting at the side of the entrance, Kori waved and they waved back. The group walked toward them calmly.

"Hey Kori." A guy with black hair, blue eyes, ripped jeans, and green shirt said and kissed Kori's cheek. 'Must be Richard.' she thought. "Hi. You must be Rachel, she said you would be coming. I'm Richard, but you can call me Robin or Dick." He said.

"How many nicknames do you have _Dick_?" Rachel asked.

"Robin is for my friends, Dick is for my close friends." Dick replied. "By the way, lets all get introduced." Dick pointed to a guy with red hair, light jeans and a black shirt. "This is Roy Harper aka speedy, he's 17." Dick pointed to a dark skinned girl with brown hair in puffy pig tails in leggings and a black and yellow shirt. "This is Karen Duncan aka bee, she's 16." Next he pointed to another redhead in black jeans and a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it. "This is Wally West aka kid flash or flash, he's 17...13 at heart." Rachel laughed at the joke. Flash pouted at the comment. Then he pointed to a African American guy in a blue T-shirt and jeans. "This muscle mass here, is Victor Stone aka Vic or Cy, he is 17... Well I think that's everyone. Okay I need a water ASAP." He gasped, from all the words he said in one minute.

" HELLO! You forgot me Dick! " A guy with blonde hair and was shorter than all the guys, walked from behind Cy.

"Oh, sorry dude. Rachel this is Garfield Logan, you can call him BB, he's...disappointingly...16."

"I hate being the same age as the girls, it bums be out." BB added, shaking his head frowning.

"Anyway the bell is about to ring in two minutes," Cy pointed to the school entrance that everyone was heading into. "we should head inside before were all lock out."

Everyone went to their lockers after going inside leaving Rachel to herself and uncomfortable, looking for her locker.'good, locker 599-my locker.' she thought relieved, putting in her combination. Rachel already got her schedule from the office. Only problem, she didn't know where the classes were perfectly and none of her friends, well new friends, were around to tell where to go.

* * *

A guy was walking down the hall, going to class as he noticed Rachel wandering like she was horribly lost. Like a child that wandered off in a carnival and couldn't find their mommy. He decided to help and walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me." Rachel whirled around to face -shoulder- a guy about 6 feet. Rachel looked into his hazel eyes and onto his dark brown hair. "Are you lost? I could bring you to your class it you like?" Rachel didn't say any thing. "I'm guessing your new? What's your name?

"Rachel." She replied, shaking her words a little.

The young man laughed slightly. "You positive, you don't sound so sure?" she didn't answer "Never mind... where's your schedule?" She handed the paper to him. "Okay, you have the same schedule as me and we have math, lets getta move on." They walked down the hallway not making a sound. The silence was very awkward for the brunette and broke the ice. "Uh..my name is Ryan... just so you know."

'This is so awkward for me.' Thought Rachel biting on her lip. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryan's voice.

"Were here, it was nice meeting you Rachel. Hope we can meet up again."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too."

They separated and took a seat when class started. Nothing interesting happened in class, only a few glares at her. Rachel took some notes once and a while. Class ended 45 minutes after. she headed to her next two classes, being shown by a teacher this time. It was exactly 11:58 and time for lunch, Rachel couldn't see Star at all so she text her.

'_Star wer r u. im at th lnch rum entrnce.' (S_tar were are you. I'm at the lunch room entrance.)

'_I see you now' _She texted back. Kori made her way to Rachel and pulled her to a table with her friends. "You can sit with us...right...here!" She pushed Garfield down the bench almost knocking his tray over.

"Hey," He shouted. "I was going to sit there Star!"

"I'm sorry friend." Everyone took a sit around the table and stared chatting about small things like sports and boys. Rachel soon felt as if someone was staring at her. She looked around behind her to see a boy with black hair and green eyes. Rachel felt nervous with him staring at her and got curious. "Um Dick?" She said quietly since he was sittin next to him.

"Yes Rachel?" he replied

"There is a guy staring at me from behind, do you know who he is?"

**This was short, I know. I haven't updated, I know. Santa Clause is fake, I know. I will probably get get coal, I know.**

**I will be updating faster now. Maybe 1 each week or 1 each two weeks 'cause I'm stuck on this story and don't know where it is going, so can I get some help?**

**Peace out,**

**Melina. **


	3. Wanna Come?

**Again, its me Melina. I have nothing to say but that, I don't own the teen titans accept Ryan ;)**

**Chapter 4 (I know its chap. 3 but it bothers me for it to be uneven): Wanna Come?**

* * *

**Dick's POV**

I turned around to see the guy Rachel was being bothered by, I did a death glare at the guy knowing it was my brother, Jason Todd. We were both adopted by our rich father, Bruce Wayne. We hated each other from head to toe. He sometimes picked on me 'cause he is older by **2 months! **We looked somewhat similar for some reason, both black hair. Similar features but his nose was broken once, which you could tell. And he had bright green eyes that the girls loved. That's why I keep my friends away from him, he is just bad news that is able to walk and come your way. Rachel cut us out of the glare by her voice.

"Dick? Who is he, do you know him?" She questioned.

"Huh? Yeah its my brother Jason Todd, and I want you to stay away from him. Okay?" She replied with a nod and looked back at the guy one last time to see him with his head down and finishing his meal quickly.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I looked at the lunch clock to see their are 2 minutes left. The bell rang and everyone exited to go to the next class.

During Health I wondered why Dick didn't want me near his brother. He was pretty cute with his hair and eyes you could get lost in, just looking into them. He must not like him at all 'cause if looks can kill Jason would be dead already with that death glare. The final bell rang at school suppressing her thoughts. It was officially the first day of school. I walked out the classroom to see the group talking by the lockers.

"Friend! We must speak to you!" Do I even have to say who's voice that was. I walked over to them while they looked at me with a tiny bit of excitement.

"Yes?" I asked. Dick walked up in front of me and spoke.

"Okay, every year I throw this huge party at Wayne Manor! Most people in the school all attend. drinks, food, dancing, all that stuff, so do you want to come tonight at 8:00? Bruce isn't their on the first week of September so im always on the clear." He smirked at me as I thought.

_'Wayne Manor! Wow never been there or partied in it or seen it! Would Daniel allow me to go? I'm sure he wouldn't let at a huge party with a lot of guys at it. I'll have to find some way to go.' _I thought to myself.

"Rachel?" Cy's hand was waving in front of me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. Dick cut in.

"Wanna come?"

"Yeah! I'd love to come to the party."

"Great," Replied Dick. " I'll come to get you. Address?" I was unsure to give it or not, Daniel would kill me.

"134 wall s.t" He wrote it on a piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket. "Okay Rachel, see you their!"

"Bye!" I replied as I went through the door.

* * *

I was walking down the street. I didn't feel like going in the car with kori and wanted some fresh air for a while. After about 5 minutes of walking I thought of ways to be able to got to Dick's party, but none were full prof to succeed. Some of my ideas were to get out the window, but the person Dick was bringing were be noticed if they pulled up. I could cancel the drive and walk but I don't know anyone's number. Damn! This is just imposable. I guess I could just convince Daniel that I'm going someplace else so he doesn't question that much. Ah...where would I go that he wont question. Forget It I will tell him its a party and make him allow him to go!

With my thinking I hadn't realized I was at my house. I walked up the steps and into the door. Daniel was on the couch watch T.V.

"Um... Daniel can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Rachel." He turned off his sports and faced me with a smile. I smiled back and sat in front of him on the loveseat, biting my lip. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could go to a party tonight at Wayne's Manor. They always have one on the first day of school?"

Daniel looked unsure. "No Rachel, you cant go to the party."

"What! Why cant I go. I will be able to make some friends since I switched schools! Come on! please, Daniel?"

"FINE!" I was taken back from his yell. "Stay away from boys, they will just probably be having sex or drinking. Come back before, 11:00."

"I wont and thank you." I gave a quick hug and ran upstairs. I took off that horrible dress and showered in the hot steamy water. I washed my hair and got out. When I dried myself and dressed in a black tank and blue shorts. I didn't have to get ready yet 'cause it was 5 and the party wasn't until 8. To pass the time I listened to music while I read one of my poem books from Edgar Allen Poe. Time passed and it was now 7. Ready to get dressed I raided my closet to get black skinny jeans with a midnight blue shirt with a black raven across it, wings out. I wore black knee high boots and with my hair in a ponytail. I turned my head to read my alarm clock. "6:57. Better head downstairs." going down the stairs I head Daniel on the phone with someone and listened to what he was saying.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

My phone started to ring as I was in the kitchen. I slipped out of my ringing phone and looked at the caller ID 'unknown number' I knew who it was instantly. Taking a deep breath I answered the call.

"What do you want Ryan?" I said harshly as Ryan chuckled.

"Just wanted to say I that I saw that daughter of yours at my school, she's cute. Rachel, right? Wondering if I can ask her out if you don't mind?

I heard a honk outside and seen Rachel running out the door 'Why is she in a rush' I ran to the window to see why and I see a guy with black hair and waved to each other and Rachel got into the car. 'He must've been Grayson' When the car was out of sight I returned to the phone and my anger came over me again.

"I want you away from her, you hear? If you even come as close as 10 feet I'm calling the police!"

Ryan then chuckled. "Wow Daniel, you should of told me that before Rachel went to the party."

"*sigh* If your at that party,_ STAY AWAY! I mean it!" _I growled, as I clenched my fist.

"To late! She just came in and I'm walking up to her as we speak!"

I was about to tell him to back off but he shut the connection. I sat down and sighed.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I followed Dick into the Manor after we arrived. There were a crowds of people everywhere and I lost Dick in the very large room. A guy I regconized came up to me. It was Ryan from my school.

"Hey!" He said in a flirty tone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime? we can go to the movies or something?"

"No thanks."

"Why?" He asked surprised. Did he think I was going to say yes to something straight forward like that? I can tell a lot of girls built that confidence for him, to walk and talk to a girl like that.

"'Cause I don't want to."

"Is it 'cause you don't want to or your dad said no?" Then I realized something.

"So you were the one my dad was talking to earlier!" I stated. He just chuckled and smirked. "Why was he mad at you?"

"That cutie, is none of your business." He turned around and walked back into the crowd of dancing people, like nothing happened. I shrugged it off and made my way through the drinking and dancing crowd. I found the stairs and heading up, with still no sign of my friends. Looking around, all I seen was more and more dancing teens. I needed some air from the room being stuffy. The party was early and I would say its too much. How many get to one place in 5 minutes?! Finally pushing past a lot of people I found the balcony, I didn't notice the other person there as I made my way to the edge staring at the lighted city as the sun was setting."Hm...so beautiful." I said to myself, looking up at city with the mix of colors pink, orange, yellow, dim red and the city lights mixing.

The person on the balcony heard her and didn't notice she was even their. she/he looked at what she was staring at and walked over making a comment also.

"It is very beautiful!"

I was startled by the voice and turned around to see who said it I was shocked at who it was...

* * *

**That's chapter 4 took a day to do. I sure hope you can guess who it is that startled raven.**

**Important: during the rest of the story every one will be called by nicknames like raven, bb, cy, bee, speedy, flash, robin but Daniel will still call raven Rachel. just know that every said that they all should use the nicknames 'cause they're better. I am more comfortable to use their regular names. **

**Peace out,**

**Melina**


	4. Dancing Late

**No one's POV **

Jason Todd

Raven stood up to his chin, since he was tall. Almost as tall as Ryan. Raven again noticed his brightly green eyes and his black short hair.

"Jason Todd?"

He looked down at the girl he was towering over, while looking at the beautiful city. He smirked.

"That's my name isn't it? So how do y' know it?"

"Your brother, Dick." Raven replied clamly, her eyes returning to the city lights.

"Boy Wonder huh? let me guess, told you to stay away?"

She was confused for a second. "Why?" Raven asked.

"Don't you say stupid questions. Apparently you don't know my reputation but ill let you off since your a freshman at this school." He paused for a second or two. "I would say I'm my dork brothers evil twin. He gets the good grades and smarts, while I'm a C person, with smarts like strategies and plans. Cutting it short, I'm the badass with detention and my brother is the smartass with the grades."

"Wow, what a reputation!" She said sarcasticly. "Hey its hard than it looks!" They both laughed and chuckled for awhile.

Raven and Jason just talked in conversation and stared at the lowering sun until it was dark and they only thing shining in the night was city lights. Both laughed, joked, talked, and similed for at least 45 minutes together.

Silence fell between the two teens as they ran out of topics to talk about. "Hey Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna dance?" He held out his hand to take.

Raven stood surprised by what he said and didn't answer. Never had she been asked to dance so she didn't really know how.

"Umm.. I'm not sure." She said nervous.

"Oh come on!" Before she could protest he took her hand himself and dragged her out the balcony and into the crowd of dancing and drinking teens. Jason put her in the center of the people and started to move around her as the song 'life is a highway' was blaring from the large speakers.

"Jason, I don't know how to dance."

"Dancing is easy, babe. Just way your hips and move to the music. Its that easy." Jason got ahold of her hips from behind, pushing her backwards to push on him slightly. He leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Move your hips to the music." He said sweetly. Raven cautiously did what he said, gently moving her hips. When she got more comfortable she moved a lot more into the beat. Jason was enjoying the show while he was dancing with her.

Time had passed far a while as song after song passed Raven lost track of time. She took a glance at a large clock seeing the time has been 10:57.

"_Shit_!" Jason stopped dancing and looked at Raven as she also stopped and started to make her way out the crowd. Thinking fast he ran after her going outside the manor. He called out as he was a few feet away from her.

"Raven! What's wrong."

"I _have_ to get home before 11 and its 3 minutes to that, or I'm going to be killed by Daniel!"

Jason had a grin on his face. "I have the perfect thing to solve your problem!" Jason let he to the manor's garage. He pressed in the code on the key pad to the large doors. Inside the door way were two cars and a motorcycle that was a sleek black color and Jason was getting settled onto it, placing on a helmet and holding it out for Raven to take. "Its 2 minutes to 11 so are you gettin' on or what?"

"Um no thanks. I would like to get home with my body _intact._"

"Come on I wont speed, so fast the cops wont see me this time!" Jason smirked and laughed.

"You know your a very cocky guy." "I know I've been told now lets go!"

"*sigh* Don't kill me." Raven placed the helmet on her head and went behind Jason on his motorcycle and held on tight around his waist. He dashed out to the garage and out onto the street. "Hold on!" He yelled over the roaring engine."Where do you live?"

"134 Wall s.t"

In a minute and a half he parked in Ravens drive way. She hopped of the after she let go of Jason and handed the helmet to him. She smiled at him. "Thank you Jason."

"No problem. Oh and who is Daniel? Boyfriend?"

Ravens eyes widened disgusted at the idea. "Nooooooo far from it! He's my adopted father. Its only us in this house"

Jason looked surprised and relived." I didn't know you were adopted."

"You don't know a lot about me I can assure you."

"Then maybe we should get out to know each other better? How about tomorrow? I can pick you up." He smiled.

"I don't know. I know my dad wont let me go out with a boy."

"Well maybe I can convince him to let me take you out?"

Raven laughed slightly. "Be my guest. I would love to see you try!" She laughed. But Jason was serious. He turned off the motorcycle and got off the bike with a confused Raven watching him going up the house.

"Wh..what are you doin'!?"

He stopped and smiled at her. "Going to get Daniel to let me take out tomorrow night. Before she could say anything further he knocked on the front door. You could hear his footsteps coming closer to the door. Jason wasn't scared of this guy at all. To him no one was to tough for him. He could beat any guy at his school but Dick was a equal level to Jason I fighting, being taught by the same teacher, Bruce. The knob of the door turned slowly and Daniel glared at the young man I front of him next to Rachel.

_Okay I am so dead later, _she thought to herself as Daniel looked at them both.


End file.
